Kink
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have… interesting habits. Hummelberry relationship.


Rachel had to admit, she and Kurt both liked sex. Even early on, it had been one of their most consistent activities. It wasn't the plain boring missionary position sex either. They dabbled in a little bit of everything. Her favorite activity was to turn Kurt flat on his stomach and plug him hard till he came beneath her with the best screams. But she also liked the gentle moments when they would just caress and kiss and do little else. It was a toss up as to what was better.

But then, she also liked the rough, fighting sex that they had when they were annoyed with one another. It was tension and physical and god she was melting just thinking of it.

This however, this new endeavor, she was pretty sure Kurt was going to kick her ass for even thinking about it. It had been an accidental find on eBay. She had been trying to find Kurt an old copy of the Warblers rule book from the 30's for a birthday present and come upon something unusual. Someone was selling specialty made sets of the Dalton uniform. They had it specifically tailored to their shorter stature, but had graduated. It was almost a perfect fit for Rachel.

So she bought one.

Putting it on at first was weird. It brought up sad memories of when Kurt was attending the school. The hallways at McKinley seemed so much bigger without his loud personality telling off the jocks for soiling his new cardigan with slushie. She put the tie around her neck, frowning as she tied it. She never understood how boys could do that day in and day out. It felt like she was choking, so close to her throat. But so had the slave collar, and that had been an _interesting _experiment.

And it wasn't like they hadn't experimented before with reverse gender role play. She had to admit, she really liked seeing Kurt in an actual skirt. It was daring, almost like they were begging to be caught in something taboo. The Cheerio experimentation had been a laugh between the two of them. Kurt still had his old uniform, and Rachel just so happened to find an old girls uniform at a flea market in Cleveland when she had went with Mercedes and Tina once. They had given her weird looks, but didn't ask. She loved her friends. And thank god they had not made any video or photographs of that one. It would have been something that Santana or Puck would not let them live down.

In fact, she was fairly certain Kurt still had his old Dalton uniform somewhere. She wouldn't even suggest he bring that back out. It'd probably bring back way too many old memories of make outs with Blaine and she wanted to keep this between the two of them without any ghosts over their shoulders. She still had Finn's old jersey and she suspected Kurt still had his (clothes were clothes after all), but that was a subject that neither one of them wanted to broach.

She heard a key in the door and knew Kurt was home. She quickly undid the tie and unfastened a few buttons. The white dress shirt was _tight _on her chest, and she needed room to breathe.

"Rachel?" she heard him speak. "You home?"

"Coming!" she said. She stepped out into the hallway of their apartment and headed towards the living room. She adjusted the lapel of the navy blue jacket.

"Hiya handsome," she said with a smirk, dropping into a male voice.

The keys dropped out of Kurt's hand as he stared at Rachel, who looked all wide eyed and innocent, like there was nothing different about her appearance. She knew she had his _full_ attention.

"Oh my god. _Rachel._"

She put the tie around his neck and pulled him closer. "Just pretend that I snuck into Dalton for the day, and you're afraid I'm going to get caught, but you are severely turned on by your girl in uniform."

He whimpered. "Where did you even find it?"

"eBay."

"Of course." He paused and ran a hand down her chest. "It's perfect on you."

"I think it'd be even more perfect thrown on the floor of a broom closet."

"You and your imagination. Rachel, I can't believe—"

Rachel took Kurt's bag and sat it on the couch and kissed him hard, pushing him against the front door.

"We're going to get caught," he murmured. "You're not supposed to be here…"

She moved her hands down his pants. At least the severely turned on part wasn't that far from the truth.

They kissed again, losing themselves in the moment. At least that was one thing she never had to worry about with Kurt. Their sex was never boring.


End file.
